bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Tomoko Shiretoko
|birthday = April 8 |age = 31 |gender = Female |height = 166 cm |hair = Turquoise |eye = Yellow |bloodtype = O |quirk = Search (Formerly) Quirkless (Currently) |status = Unknown |birthplace = Tokyo |occupation = Pro Hero (Former) |affiliation = Pussycats |teams = Pussycats |debut = Chapter 72 |debutanime = Episode 41 |voice = Chisa Suganuma |eng voice = Tia Ballard |image gallery = Yes }} |Shiretoko Tomoko}}, also known as the hero , is the former No. 32 Pro Hero and member of the Wild, Wild Pussycats. Appearance Ragdoll is a woman with long, green hair and big round yellow eyes that are almost always open all the way. As a part of her costume, she draws pink marks on her cheeks that resemble whiskers and a pink circle around her right eye. Ragdoll sports a yellow version of the Pussycat's hero costume. Personality Even among the overzealous and eccentric Pussycats team, Ragdoll stands out as the most hyperactive personality among them. She has many energetic tells in her body language like her constant blinking or inability to remain still. However, after the loss of her quirk and her career as a hero, she is shown to be extremely distraught and broke down. After accepting her loss, she has retained her normal hyperactive personality and is now supporting her old teammates which shows she is still in good spirits, despite her situation. Synopsis Forest Training Camp Arc Students from U.A. High School travel to the Pussycat's reserve to train over the summer. Ragdoll and the Wild, Wild Pussycats introduce themselves to Class 1-B on the second day of camp. Ragdoll explains that her Quirk allows her to read everyone's location and stats simultaneously, allowing her to keep an eye on all forty students from both classes. She reassures Class 1-B that the team is perfectly capable of watching everyone. That evening, Ragdoll and Pixie-Bob hand out ingredients for the students to cook curry for dinner. Even though the students are tired from a long day of training, Ragdoll reminds them still to put in the effort in making delicious food. The next day, Ragdoll and the Pussycats tell the students they will participate in a test of courage that night. When that time comes, Ragdoll and the team explain the rules. Class 1-B will populate the forest and try to scare Class 1-A as they pass through it. During the Vanguard Action Squad's attack on the training camp, the Nomu attacks Ragdoll and wanders around clutching her headphones. After the attack, it is reported that Ragdoll has disappeared without a trace. Before the Pro Heroes and the Police Force invade the League of Villains' hideouts, Tiger reveals that Ragdoll was also kidnapped during the Vanguard Action Squad's raid on the training camp. Hideout Raid Arc Ragdoll was taken to the League of Villains' warehouse after being kidnapped. At the League of Villains' warehouse, Ragdoll is rescued by Tiger after he, Best Jeanist, and Mt. Lady infiltrate the warehouse. She is, however, completely unresponsive, which worries her partner. Moments later, All For One appears, revealing that he has taken her Quirk for himself, which caused her to enter a comatose state. The villain then destroys the building, blasting away the heroes. Tiger manages to keep hold of Ragdoll, protecting her. As All Might fights All For One, Tiger holds onto Ragdoll while rescuing the woman All Might protected from All For One's attack. After the battle, Tiger returns home with Ragdoll. When Ragdoll regains consciousness, her teammates comfort her as she cries over her stolen Quirk and the end of her career as a hero. Former Quirk and Abilities : Her Quirk allowed her to observe and monitor up to 100 people at a time, including their location and weak points. Trivia *"知" repeated twice in her whole name means "to know,wisdom"and "床" means "bed, floor, padding, tatami". *Ragdoll's favorite things are her fellow teammates: Mandalay, Pixie-Bob, and Tiger. *Ragdoll is the first shown victim of All For One's ability to steal Quirks. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Pussycats Category:Quirkless Category:Former Pro Heroes Category:Heroes With Known Ranks Category:Retired